


Kisses, please!

by BlueWolves



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/pseuds/BlueWolves
Summary: Hello, Sewn!I had a lot of fun drawing Harley and Poison Ivy!I hope you like it as much as I had fun drawing it!!Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Kisses, please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/gifts).



> Hello, Sewn!  
> I had a lot of fun drawing Harley and Poison Ivy!  
> I hope you like it as much as I had fun drawing it!!  
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
